disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Six Flags-Disney Studios Resort
Six Flags-Disney Studios Resort is a theme park located in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, USA. The park opened in 1995. It is the world's largest theme park. The park is owned and operated by Six Flags-Disney, Ltd., a joint venture of Six Flags Entertainment and The Walt Disney Company. For it's 25th Anniversary in 2020, each land will get a new ride. Rides/attractions Six Flags Main Street *Hall of Presidents *Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln *Six Flags Castle *Monsters Inc.: Mike's Comedy Show at the Laugh Floor *The Walt Disney Story *Penny Arcade *Regal Cinemas (2020) Superhero World *'Batman: The Ride' - An inverted roller coaster. Height restriction: 54". *'The Flash: Speed Force' - A Chance Trabant ride. Height restriction: 48". *'Green Lantern' - A family suspended roller coaster. Height restriction: 46". *'Justice League Action: Battle for Metropolis' - TBA. Height restriction: 48".Map Info: TBA *The Joker 4D Free Fly Coaster *Superman: The Ride *Batman and Robin: The Chiller *Catwoman Whip *Wonder Woman: Lasso of Truth *Harvey Qwin's Chaos Coaster *Teen Titans GO!: Island Adventures *Teen Titans GO!: The Hybird Coaster *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: City Double Trouble *Dick Tracy Live on Stage! *Superman: Ultimate Flight *X-Men: Mutations *'Spider-Man's Web Spinner' - A spinning roller coaster. Height restriction: 48". *The Incredible Hulk Coaster *Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom *Iron Man's Iron Jets *Honey, I Shrunk the Audience *DC Comics Meet 'n Greet *Marvel Meet 'n Greet *Power Rangers Live on Stage *Guardians of The Galaxy, Mission: Breakout (2020: Clone of the Disneyland version) Adventureland *Goliath *Muppet Treasure Island *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Wicked Cyclone *New Carolina Giant *Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room *Splash Mountain *Minnie Oh Minnie (2020: Relocation From Tokyo Disneyland) Tommorowland *Star Tours: The Force Awakens *Buzz Lightyear's Rocket Rods *UFO Zone *Push the Talking Trash Can *Space Mountain *'Tron Track' - Tron-themed version of Test Track and the audio is Inside the Magic's Test Track audio. Height restriction: 48" *Boomerang *Disneyland's Jedi Training Academy *The New Revolution VR Coaster (2020: VR Coaster, relocation of Cobra from La Ronde with floorless trains) Fantasyland *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *It's a Small World *Monstro's Revenge *Full Throttle *Dare Devil Dive Coaster *Aladdin's Magic Carpets *Mad Tea Party *Mickey's Philharmagic *MuppetVision 4D *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (2020: Clone of Texas Disneyland version) Nickelodeon Studios *SpongeBob 4D *Spongebob Coaster *Nick Jr. Playworld *Double Dare Slime Time Live *Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! *Nickelodeon GUTS Challenge *Nicktoons Meet 'n Greet *Runaway Reptar *Amusement Park: The Coaster (2020: Based off of Nickelodeon's Amusement Park) Mickey's Magic World *Mickey's Mouse-Ka-Wheel *Disney Junior Live! *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Casey Jr. Train *Goofy's Playhouse *Mickey & Friends Meet 'n Greet *Dinsey Junior Meet 'n Greet *Jake and the Neverland Pirates Play Ship *House Of Mouse (2020: Restaurant & Theater) Looney Tunes Boom Town *Roadrunner Express *Taz Twister *Bugs' Carrot Patch *Looney Tunes Meet 'n Greet *Speedy Gonzales: Hot Rod Racers (2020: RMC Launched Family Coaster Disney Princess Village *'Snow White's Scary Adventure' - A dark ride themed around the "Snow White" fairy tale *Disney Princess Carousel *Mulan's Fighting Tutorial *Frozen Meet-and-Greet *Under The Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid (2020) The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barrera *The Flintstones Hot Rock Raceway *Scooby-Doo and the Haunted Mansion *The Jetsons 4D *Smurf Village Boat Ride (2020) Thomas Town *'Thomas the Tank Engine' - A small train ride. *Bertie the Bus *Harold the Helicopter *Mr. Conductor's Story Theater *Percy's Magic Flyer (2020) Shops Six Flags Main Street *'American Eagle 77 Kids' - A kids clothing store owned by American Eagle Outfitters. *'Justice & Brothers' *Hard Rock Shop Superhero World *'Gotham City Outfitters' - A Batman themed gift shop. Adventureland *Rainforest Cafe gift shop Tommorowland *'Star Traders' - A Stars Wars themed gift shop. Fantasyland *TBA Nickelodeon Studios *SpongeBob StorePants *'Rugrats Toy Store' - A gift shop selling Rugrats merchandise. Mickey's Magic World *Mickey's Magical Outfitters Looney Tunes Boom Town *TBA Disney Princess Village *TBA The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barrera *'Zoinks Shop' - A Scooby-Doo themed gift shop *'Yabba Dabba Doo Store' - A Flintstones themed gift shop Thomas Town *Shining Time Station Gifts Restaurants Six Flags Main Street *Hard Rock Cafe *Moe's Southwest Grill Superhero World *Subway Adventureland *Rainforest Cafe Tommorowland *Star Wars Cantina Fantasyland *TBA Nickelodeon Studios *Krusty Krab *Honker Burger Mickey's Magic World *TBA Looney Tunes Boom Town *Porky's Burger Stand Disney Princess Village *Be Our Guest Restaurant The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barrera *Scooby's Snack Bar *Bronto Barbecue Thomas Town *TBA Poll Did you like Six Flags-Disney Studio Resort? Yes! I love it! Yeah, I like it. Maybe. No, I don't like it. No! I hate it! Category:Six Flags Category:Disney Parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Fanon Category:Six Flags fanon parks Category:Nickelodeon Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Marvel Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros.